


婚外情

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 架空51已婚，比24大10岁HE短篇，一篇完避雷
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	婚外情

  
“刚！你注意下好不好，就算你不是偶像，社会舆论对你职业也会有影响的！你看看都是负面新闻！！你还知不知道羞耻！”

经纪人对那个在沙发上吃着巧克力的男人大吼着，但是对方仿佛什么也没听进去一样。

“说完了？”刚说道“说完了我要去约会了。”

“堂本刚!”经纪人在身后对他大喊到。  
刚仿佛没听见，手拉着门把手打算就出去了。

经纪人把刚拉住，“你不就是想一夜情吗？我为什么不行？”

刚一愣，刚笑了下说道“看你，我硬不起来。再说，我还不想对不起嫂子和我干儿子！”

刚甩开他开门出去了。

刚听见身后屋里很大的声音，他估计光一肯定把什么东西踹到了吧。

刚的经纪人堂本光一比他大10岁，是和他一起吃苦过来的，娱乐圈有多复杂刚很明白，刚虽然闲他的经纪人唠叨，但是刚就只相信他。

这是堂本光一第二次说这种话了，刚烦极了。

刚一边开车一边打电话“喂？有空吗？晚上来我家。”

第二天，天还不太亮，光一开了刚的门，屋里都是性爱的味道。

光一看着地上的避孕套也知道昨天晚上发生了什么。

刚揉着眼睛看了一眼，知道来人后又躺下了。

光一大声说道“今天要去新剧组，不要迟到！我在楼下等你！”

光一关了门出去了，他一刻也不想在那里呆着。

光一在楼下抽着烟，光一知道刚为什么天天过着这样的生活，一个男人解决自己身体需要也没什么奇怪的，可是他就是看不惯，他觉得他想让刚过得健康一点，哪怕有个稳定的男朋友也行。

光一知道刚今天荣誉有多么不容易，光一关注他的事业不比刚这个当事人要少，他想替刚分担但是这不是他能分担的。

当刚大红大紫一堆麻烦事找到刚的时候，刚其实有些退缩了，他说他不想干了，光一劝他  
“你努力这么多年不就是想要现在的地位吗？现在给你了，你说不要！？你知道有多少人想要吗？”

刚转身离开了，光一觉得自己说的重了想去他家安慰他，他有刚家的钥匙。

这是他第一次看见刚和一个男人在做爱，他愣住了，然后转身离开。

当光一撞见刚和一个男人做爱后，他并没有走太远，他在他楼下给他发了信息。  
“我在你家楼下咖啡厅等你。”

15分钟后刚出现了。

“你看见了吧？”刚说道  
“嗯”  
“你想说什么？”刚不打算对他隐瞒什么，  
“我...”光一不知道自己想说什么，说“你什么时候有的男朋友，我怎么不知道？”  
刚拿起光一手边的烟“出去吧，这里不能吸烟。”

光一发现他好像不认识刚了，他不知道刚会抽烟。  
他们在咖啡厅旁边的胡同里抽着烟，刚坐在地上的一块石头上。

光一站在他对面看着他。

“我累了，你坐下。”刚说道  
光一坐在他旁边。

刚继续说“不是男朋友，你没看到他是下部电影的导演吗？他约我很久了，当然我也不是为了什么电影和他上床，只是太累了，想找个人发泄一下。”

“刚，我之前说的太重了，我向你道歉，要不你休个假吧。”

刚转头看着他，光一的眼镜很厚，他有高度的近视，刚伸手摘了他的眼镜，头挨着他的头，他为了让光一看清自己。

“你干嘛？”光一发现自己心跳很快  
“我喜欢男人”刚说

“我...我看见了”光一紧张的说道  
“你看到我和其他男人做爱你怎么想的？”

“我？”光一脑子里真不知道自己怎么想的，他想了下说道“你不要被记者拍到，如果心情不好，可以和我说，我能帮你。”  
“帮我什么？”刚盯着他的眼睛“帮我和我上床？“

光一被他说的吓一跳，忙离开他，站了起来“你开什么玩笑，你知道....”

光一的老婆刚也认识，是个普通人，他们刚认识的时候，光一新婚不久，而且前几天光一知道自己要做爸爸了。

刚抽着烟，笑了下站了起来“你真是不禁逗。放心，我不会被记者拍到的，我先上去了，我不需要休假。”

“刚！”光一叫住他，他也不知道为什么要叫住他“我....我的眼镜”光一打破了尴尬。  
“哦，忘了。”刚把眼镜给他带好，“我说你啊，带隐形眼镜吧，明明长得那么帅非得带着这个超丑的眼镜。”  
说完，刚看着他愣住了，他看了他这个丑丑的眼镜很多年了，发现习惯了，也不是特别难看了。

刚突然抱住了光一，  
“不用对不起”刚说“我知道你为我好。”  
刚放开他转身离开了。

光一愣在那里，他发现他真的不了解刚。  
但是刚是不是演戏他却分的很清楚他不是傻子，他知道刚喜欢自己，可是他有老婆孩子，先不说自己喜不喜欢男人，一夜情都是不应该的，可是他看刚这样他心理也不好受。

  
刚在演电影期间和导演一直都保持着炮友的关系，电影拍完了，这个关系也就完了。

然后，因为这部电影造成了两个大影响，一个是刚凭借着自己的实力拿到了世界级电影评选的最佳男演员奖，另一个则是他和导演有一腿被小报记者报出来了。

刚看着报纸，他第一反应就是又要挨骂了，他看着报纸里的照片，骂了一句，然后打了电话“我说，都是成年人，不能成熟一些吗？你这么做我更讨厌你。”

照片肯定是对方给记者的，新田导演因为真的爱上刚了，说如果不继续他们的关系他就把他们的事情报给报社。刚当时就觉得他一个有妇之夫这是自寻死路，谁想到他真的报给了记者。

刚听着电话对面说“刚，我们在一起不快乐吗？我和我老婆离婚了，我想和你在一起。”  
“......我没想到你是这样的人，你想想你的儿子再和我说这些话。”  
刚挂了电话光一就进来了。

“等下！”刚看着他一脸要杀人的表情马上求饶“我错了，我以后再也不找这样的人了，谁知道他那么认真。”

刚突然被光一拉住，他被他转身压在墙上，一切太突然又太快了，直到刚被他按在墙上吻着，他知道发生了什么。

刚觉得自己要陷进去了，他用力推开他“你犯什么病啊！”  
“你这么饥渴，我满足你，你不需要找其他人”

说着光一又把他压制住吻着，刚等这个吻等了很久，他想要他，可是不是这样的。

刚推开他，“我都承认错误了，我不会再犯了，你干嘛！找一夜情还需要你情我愿，我对你没兴趣。”

刚甩开门出去了。

  
刚逃到地下车库，坐在车里，他摸着自己的嘴，心理不是滋味，他自言自语的说“你不能害他啊，他还有老婆孩子呢。”

刚趴在方向盘上哭了起来，他不想给他增加烦恼，所以他自己承受着自己这份不应该的爱带来的痛苦。

刚手机铃声响了，他知道是光一，他没有接，他在他面前一直在演戏，演一个对他没有任何其他感情的人，他太累了，怕有一天演不下去了。

所以他本想不干这行，他也可以和光一分开了，可是他知道光一比自己还在意自己的荣誉，他想为了他继续努力下去。而且，他有些窃喜，他和光一在一起的时间比光一和家人在一起的时间还要长，什么关系又有什么重要呢。

手机不再响了，刚抬起头，擦了脸上的泪，拿起手机，看了光一给他的信息“我刚才太过分了，你别生气，我只是在气头上。”

刚想你要是嫉妒的生气該多好，又一想怎么可能。

刚之后的床伴挑选就相当谨慎了，他不过是打发下寂寞，可不想被光一唠叨。

“嗯……啊....刚，好舒服！”  
“闭嘴！”刚说着用力的挺身，插入更深了，身下人哪里受得住，射了出去之后就连连求饶。  
刚抓着他的腰，觉得好吵，很快解决完了。他摘了避孕套去浴室。

刚听到浴室的门声，“你还能走路啊，看来我没让你尽兴。”

刚洗着头发，他感到身后人搂着他，靠在他的背上。  
刚说“干嘛？还继续？你太吵了！我不喜欢和我上床的人那么吵，算了吧。”

刚感觉到来人吻着他的后背，手摸着他的前面，刚想这是在讨好自己。

刚喘息着，他想去用淋浴冲下他的头发上的洗发水，“我先把头发冲一下，你不要那么吵我们可以再干一次."

淋浴下来，他听到身后人说了句“好”  
刚觉得自己可能太想那个人了，声音怎么那么像他。

淋浴从头顶留下，他被身后人伺候的很舒服，突然他感觉一股大力把他压在墙壁上，他被身后人分开腿，“你干嘛？等下！我今天不想在下面。”

刚还在挣扎的时候，他感到一根手指插入他的身体。

“艹！”  
“别动！”身后人说  
刚愣了一下，不对，“你的声音怎么不一样了？如果你刚才都是这个声音我想我一定要你叫的更大声。”  
“啊！”但是现在刚在大叫。  
刚听见身后人的喘息声，他自欺欺人，他闭上眼想着身后的人是他。  
“进来”刚说“你，你没带套吗？啊！慢点”  
身后人压在他后背上，他腰被他抓住。“艹”  
他身后人开始动了起来，“叫我的名字”  
“刚！”  
刚想着光一的脸，“再叫”  
“刚！”

身后人突然不动了，因为他看见刚在发抖。  
“你这是做什么？”刚哭着说道。刚一开始觉得他只是声音像，但是他发现太像，像的就是那个人。  
这只能是他。  
“可怜我？”刚说道。

“出去，滚出去！”刚大喊着。

身后人从他身体里出去，一把把他转过身“你还要别扭到什么时候？！”

刚看着他，他矛盾极了，他想要他想的发疯，可是他的理智告诉他他不能这么做。  
刚表情变了，又变成那个玩世不恭的样子，他说道“呵呵，想上床可以，让我在上面。”

光一愣在那里。  
“你不是gay，别可怜我，我不一定需要你！如果不想在下面，现在马上给我出去！”

然而出乎刚的意外光一抓着他的手腕，把他按在墙上，吻着他，刚扭着头，但是光一就是不放开，他一口咬了上去，光一放开了他。

“你有完没完！”刚冲他大吼着  
光一解开自己的衣服，他赤裸着趴在墙上，说道“你在上面可以了吧”

刚看着他，他不知道他发什么疯，他转身出去了，光一听见门声，他顺着墙坐在了地上，他挪到淋浴下，水从他的头浇下，仿佛让他冷静一样。

光一不知道为什么看不惯刚一夜情，看不惯他和其他人做爱，为什么？他不想承认那个原因。

他想要刚只是自己的。

  
突然浴室的门打开，刚把他拉了起来，说道“这是你自己送货上门的！别赖我，我干嘛老委屈自己！”

刚把他拽出浴室，压在沙发上，吻着他，分开他的腿，光一闭着眼，感受自己身体的变化，他搂上刚的脖子，不想他离开。

刚吻着他的胸口吸允着他的乳头，“我想这么做已经很久了”刚说道，手在他身下已经勃起的阴茎下律动着。

光一被他上下夹击弄的不住的喘息，“啊！”  
光一低头看见刚把他含在嘴里，“好舒服，你和他们也这么做吗？”

“嗯”刚吐出他的阴茎说道“只有你”然后又含了进去，光一在刚的嘴里很快就射了出去，刚摸了下嘴角说道“也太快了吧”

刚给他扩张他的后穴，他们一直接吻，直到光一感觉自己身下的热度，光一用手臂挡上眼睛，刚抓着他的手臂，“看着我！”  
挺身一下插到底。  
“啊！好痛！”光一大叫

刚头抵着他的头说“好舒服，我想进入这个地方很久了，光一，你在和谁做爱？”  
刚开始慢慢的进出着  
“刚”  
“谁在上你？“  
“刚！啊！”  
“这里？”  
“啊！”  
“光一！”  
“嗯……啊...不！不要！“  
“你自己送货上门的我再拒绝不太好啊！“  
“啊！！不行了！！”  
刚给他摸着前面，身后越来越快。  
“啊！！！”  
他们同时高潮了。

刚看着他，自己这是在干什么！  
光一看着他犹豫的样子，沙哑的说“你骗不了我！你喜欢我是吧？“  
刚躺在他的胸口，说道“你干嘛招惹我？”  
光一摸着他的头发“我不想你再这样了”  
“可是我知道你不能，我不想给你造成麻烦”  
“我会处理的。”  
“什么？“刚抬头看着他  
“嗯，我爱你，刚”  
“真的？”

刚难以置信的留下眼泪“堂本光一！你不能骗我！我会受不了的”  
“傻瓜”  
光一感觉自己身体里的阴茎又大了，他抱着刚“以后你只能和我做爱，不许再碰其他人。”

刚身下开始动了起来。  
光一开始一阵阵的呻吟。  
“我和其他人，脑子里想的都是你。光一，我爱你。“  
刚堵住他呻吟的嘴，在他身体里进出的越来越快。  
“嗯....嗯”光一只能发出嗯嗯的声音，他现在只享受着这份快乐。  
之后光一被他又要了2次。

光一被他干的累死了，第二天很晚才起，他看见自己的手机，拿了过来。  
刚从后背搂着他“没关系的，我可以当作昨天我们都喝多了。“  
光一看见手机的信息就烦，听到刚说的话更烦。

光一起身穿衣服“我要回去了，今天是小光的家长参观日。”  
刚扭过身背对着光一说“我冰箱里有巧克力，干儿子肯定喜欢，走时候把他带走。我先睡会。“

刚想就当做了场梦吧，挺好。  
突然他被光一转过身，光一擦着他脸上的泪“我昨天说的都是真的。我爱你，刚。我会处理的。”

  
刚搂上他“对不起，我不想逼你，真的！可是我管不住自己。”  
光一抱着他，“我知道！”

一个月后光一离婚了，孩子和妈妈在一起，他对不起自己的老婆，孩子他不能再自私的带走了。

  
女人其实很早就发现光一心不在自己身上了，但是她觉得有儿子在，光一会回家的。

她签字前说道“你那么爱她？连儿子都能不要？”

“对不起，也许我更早遇上他就不会伤害你了。但是，如果继续下去，我伤害你也要伤害他。”光一摸着他的儿子熟睡的脸

“我更对不起儿子，我不是好爸爸。给他找个好爸爸吧。”

  
光一回到刚家把刚抱在怀里，“原来我这么爱你。”  
刚搂着他颤抖的身体说道“你后悔还来得及。”

“我只后悔没在结婚前认识你。”

光一把他推到在床上，吻着他，刚脱着光一的衣服，然后脱自己的衣服，他分开腿蹭着光一的下体。

“进来，光一，我永远都不会让你后悔，我爱你，我是世界上最爱你的人。”

“我爱你，刚。”光一挺进他的身体“你只能属于我，我也只有你了。”

刚搂着光一，说道“我一直都是你的，只有你不要我。嗯。。。我第一次看见...看见你的时候，我的心就狂跳不止，不管你是不是可怜我，我爱你，还有，谢谢你”

光一看着他，他知道刚想什么、“好了，别自责了，我爱上你是我的事，刚！相信我，我爱你。”

  
刚等了太久，他哭着感受着光一在他的身体里。他知道这世界上只有光一对自己是真诚的，不会利用，不会欺骗。

“光一，你真好，我不会把你给其他人的，你是我的.”

———End


End file.
